The Rhythm of Love
by Assumption327
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Steve and Tony, my babies


Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, or anything produced by Marvel

Just a little drabble for Tony and Steve's wedding. It's part of my one-shot weekends. If you like this, review it. I'll add any more Stony things I write to this one spot. If you like my writing style, check out my other stuff, especially C'Mon. It's a Charlie Weasley Fanfiction

* * *

Lovely. There was no other word that Steve could find that could possibly describe the ceremony. It was lovely. While most couples chose between traditional vows and their own written vows beforehand, Steve had received a surprise. He was under the impression that they would be doing the normal vows, but after Steve had said his, Tony seemed to change his mind.

"Fuck this shit," he had said and had gone forth to say everything he was feeling in that exact moment, which was a lot.

Now, only an hour into the reception, Tony was already drunk. It had seemed to Steve that he had had barely anything to drink; so, he had two guesses as to why he was drunk. His first guess was that Tony had low alcohol endurance. The other was that Tony was drunk on happiness. Both were highly possible.

The song was one that Steve knew (a circumstance that was only made possible by him choosing it). They were dancing to Forever and Ever by Perry Como, a slow love song that was particularly close to Steve's heart. Tony, however, seemed unaware of the song's sweet, romantic nature. While Steve tried to keep his husband at an affectionate yet chaste difference, Tony kept pulling on Steve's tie in only the most suggestive way. He kept trying to give Steve hickeys, and if Steve didn't love him so much he would have been angry. Finally, Bruce came to his rescue.

"May I have this dance?" he asked tapping Tony's shoulder. Tony eyed him for a second, shrugged, and kissed Steve on the cheek before he left.

"Thank you," Steve laughed as he watched his newlywed stumble away.

"No problem," Bruce answered. They began to slow dance together, and Steve remembered why he liked Bruce so much. He didn't care that they were both men. It didn't bother him that he himself wasn't gay. He would dance with anyone who wanted to dance. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Lovely," Steve answered with a sparkle in his eye. "I just can't believe that it's actually happening today. None of it seems real."

"It's real all right," Bruce assured him. "I'm just not so sure if Tony will remember it tomorrow." Steve laughed and they continued to dance until the song ended. Bruce then took his leave to find Natasha, and Steve went to sit and eat his salad.

No sooner had Steve lifted his fork than Tony had suddenly appeared next to him. He didn't sit straight in his chair, and he didn't put his napkin in his lap, but Steve couldn't care less at the moment about his manners. He was too busy worrying about Tony's hand – which was slipping closer and closer to Steve's crotch. He gently swatted his hand away.

"Not here, Tony," he reprimanded. "If you behave, then we'll have plenty of time for that later. I promise," he vowed. Tony bit his lip and gave Steve a cocky smile. Steve just shook his head and went back to his salad.

The rest of the night went in a blur. Tony was much chaster with Steve's promise hanging over his head. They tried to make sure that they greeted everyone at least once, but Steve found that he had no time to actually have a conversation with anyone, nor did he want to. Whenever he found freetime, all Steve wanted to do was talk to Tony.

Only a handful of people were left in the room. All the other guests had dispersed, quickly saying goodbyes to both grooms. Steve and Tony were the last ones on the dance floor. Come Away With Me – a choice by Tony – was playing quietly, and Steve suddenly felt very tired. He rested his head on Tony's shoulder. It was almost amazing how well they fit together like that. One would probably think that Steve was too tall to rest on Tony, but it was quite the opposite. He was the perfect height for it, and it was the perfect place for him to be.


End file.
